


After the Intruder

by TBe76



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBe76/pseuds/TBe76
Summary: After Kirk is out of Janice Lester's body and back in his own, he and Spock come to a new understanding.For this purpose, considers the movies AU.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	After the Intruder

Spock stared at the white pawn in his hand. He realized Kirk was staring at the same color pawn in his own hand. Evidently neither of them had any intentions to actually play chess. He felt a surge of emotion and forced himself to focus on the feel of the cool plastic in his hand. Kirk looked at him with questioning eyes. “Do you believe we have a soul that lives on?”

Spock answered truthfully. “Vulcans have  katras . They are souls. Some Vulcans have successfully passed their dying  katras into another Vulcan to be transferred to the Ancient Hall of Thoughts in vessels similar to what Sargon used. Vulcan mythology is full of partners finding their loved ones’  katras after death.”

Kirk replied, “I honestly never believed in such a thing. But it was my soul Janice Lester transferred out of my body.” He was unable to suppress a shudder. “If you hadn’t melded with me, she’d have had me doped up and locked up somewhere...” His voice trailed off and he couldn’t put into words the unease he felt.

Spock felt his own fears rise up. “Jim, when I realized that you—Jim Kirk—my captain and my friend, were in a stranger’s body I experienced fear.” He tried to find the words and paused uncharacteristically. He realized Kirk could see the process in his face and Kirk stayed silent and gave him space to speak. “I have felt fear for you before. Many times. But this time I was afraid that no one else would know that it was you in her body. That no matter what I would do I would have no say and that you could be taken where I could never see you again. I actually felt relief when we were both put in the brig and sentenced together. I would get to be with you until the end of both of our lifespans, which appeared to be relatively short.”

When Kirk smiled gently at him, a warmth spread in his abdomen and he reiterated his focusing mantra and squeezed the pawn until the features left their imprint in his palm. 

Kirk took a moment before speaking. When he asked the question, Jim’s affection bled through his words. “Years ago, you said when you felt friendship for me, you felt ashamed. Do you still feel that way?”   


Spock shook his head emphatically. “No, Jim. I have come more to terms that I am both Vulcan and human. I am grateful for our friendship.”

“Me too, Spock.” Kirk said and then his voice had a trace of sadness. “Maybe more than you can ever know.” Kirk stared back at the pawn in his own hand and twirled it between his fingers. “You said a long time ago on Omicron  Ceti III that for the first time in your life you were happy.”

Spock thought back to that day. “Perhaps not the most accurate statement. But it was my first and only sexual encounter. And the spores did negate all self-doubt and negative emotion while they were with me.”

Kirk seemed to brighten. “Have you been happy since?”

Spock pondered the question for a moment. “Yes, I have.”

“When?” Kirk seemed eager and hopeful.

“When I discovered you were alive after--” Spock trailed off not quite sure how to  word it , “--after I thought I’d killed you on Vulcan. Finding you alive in  Tholian space. Sometimes  even when I have  beat  you at a chess game but I can see the joy you found in the game.”

Kirk’s eyes met him and there was something  inte ns e in his gaze. “All with me. Do I make you happy?”

Spock replied truthfully. “Yes, Jim. I am happy with you.”

Kirk looked at him with a gaze so full of affection it made emotions rise up inside of Spock. Emotions he spent hours most nights quashing.    
“Spock, you are the most important thing to me in the whole universe. Not the Enterprise. Not command. If tomorrow the universe said it was just you and me in a dilithium mine for the rest of our lives, I’d be ok. Because it’d be with you.”

The warmth inside of Spock seemed to spread. He wanted to say things, but didn’t even know where to begin. He felt his Vulcan control slipping and he wasn’t sure he cared.

Kirk took a deep breath and looked at Spock and then looked down at the floor. “I’m scared Spock.”

Spock did not recall seeing Kirk scared before. Sometimes scared for him, or for the Enterprise, or crew members, but he did not think he could recall seeing Kirk have personal fear. Kirk continued, “I want to ask you something so big and important. If you say no, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Jim, surely you know if there is  something , I could do for you, I would.”

“That’s what scares me. I want you to do it because you want it, more than because I do.”

Spock felt emotions radiating off of Kirk. Emotions he did not know how to identify. But he was totally unprepared when Kirk in heavily accented Vulcan said “Bond with me. Marry me.”

He froze.  How long had Jim been researching this? Learning how to say the phrases in Vulcan?  How long had he been feeling this way? As long as Spock had been having to meditate every emotion and desire away each night?

Every part of his being wanted to say yes. But he had spent years burying his feelings for so long that he did not know how to put his thoughts into words. “Jim,” he finally whispered his voice sounding so different from normal. “Yes. Please. I want — “ He paused, not even sure if he knew what he wanted. He thought back to all the times he’d watched Kirk kiss people—women, androids, aliens—and the amazing effect his lips seemed to have on all of them. And how at night he would sometimes imagine what those lips would be like until he’d force himself to meditate and suppress the train of thought and feelings.

Kirk looked at him so hopefully. “Anything, Spock.”   


He finally found he could put it into words. “Kiss me.”

K irk smiled, a smile that warmed him. And the next thing he knew Kirk was kissing him.  His lips were soft and warm; warmer than he’d imagined they’d be considering the difference in their normal body temperatures. And suddenly Kirk’s tongue was in his mouth, touching his and instinct seemed to take over. He found himself responding, realizing that their arms were now around each other. When Kirk sucked Spock’s  tongue into his mouth, the heat and moisture elicited a moan from Spock without any  conscious thought on his part. He could feel how much that pleased Kirk. 

When Kirk slid his index and middle finger along his own, Spock realized that Kirk had researched everything, including Vulcan physiology. The connection between their fingers linked their minds that already had melded before. They seemed to fit together so  we’ll and he felt Kirk’s amazement that he could  share sensations. 

To his surprise Kirk pulled back and grinned at him. His lips were red and his face flushed and Spock did not think he had ever looked more stunning. “Spock, if I keep feeling what you’re feeling , I’m going to cum right here without y ou touching anything more than my fingers.”

Spock felt the affection flowing through  him, felt his own  emotions and finally realized that he could identify the feeling. Love. Surely that was right, even if one didn’t say it. His father had to love his mother; why else would he have married her? It was logical because he loved her.

Suddenly Spock was aware of an expression on Kirk’s face. It was one of desire, and affection, and yet it had almost a predatory quality to it. Kirk was kissing him again, and his hands were pulling his tunic off his head. Kirk paused to stare at him and he knew that Kirk found him desirable in the black  undershirt and his black pants. But then Kirk wanted more, and he wanted more as well. Kirk helped him pull of the tunic. Kirk was nipping at the point of his right ear, kissing him more, and then back to trailing kisses behind his ear and down his neck to his collarbone. He continued the process on the opposite side, and Spock wanted to beg, but didn’t know what words and what language to use. He was vaguely aware of Kirk guiding them to the bed and when he gently leaned Spock back onto the bed, Spock became acutely aware that his erection was trapped by the waistbands of both his briefs and his trousers. He had not had an erection that he could not meditate away since Ponn Farr. He knew he did not want to mediate this one away, and he was quite sure that he would not be able to even if he tried.

When Kirk slipped his pants and briefs down in one swoop, all the while smiling at him and staring lovingly into his  eyes, he found he wanted to say something, but no word in any language seemed to come to mind. He cried out “Oh God, Jim,” as Kirk’s warm mouth engulfed his erection, even though he had never cried out to any deity before. But it seemed the only thing to say.

Kirk paused and  came back to kiss him softly on the lips. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Spock wasn’t sure if Kirk was teasing him or if he genuinely needed verbal permission. “Please do NOT stop,” Spock begged, suddenly aware of a longing and a desire that he had not previously imagined.

Kirk had taken him back in his mouth and was sucking on him and thoughts and feelings and images collided together. He tried in vain to keep from thrusting up with his hips to meet Kirk’s rhythm, but it was as if his body had a will of its  own. 

Every now and then he tried to reach for Jim, but other than running fingers through his hair, he could not really reach him and he let Kirk keep the lead and keep the  rh yth m going. He realized that he was getting close to release and he wanted to bond, but Kirk seemed to pick up on his thoughts and he clearly projected “This time, just cum for me. Then we’ll bond. Please. Let this just be about you feeling good.”

And he couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. He was so close to climaxing and when Kirk relaxed the back of his throat and swallowed Spock’s weeping erection, he lost control and came exploding in a sea of sensations that was much stronger than his other sexual experience s . Kirk licked him clean and then slid up to capture Spock in a kiss. 

The intimacy of tasting himself in Kirk’s mouth was profound and he felt such affection and contentment that he could barely think. Suddenly, it was as if  years of sexual repression and an aborted  Ponn Farr collided and he felt himself spinning out of control. “Jim,” he gasped, not even sure what he was needing or wanting. He felt Kirk’s fingers touch his in the Vulcan manner, and realized that Kirk could feel his needs. “Spock, anything. Everything. Whatever you need.” 

Spock lost track of all thought process. Things became a blur of desire and emotion. His mental process seemed to stop and he only knew that whatever movement he made Jim met him there, strong, supporting, and loving. As he entered Kirk physically in the most intimate way possible, he felt their minds connect and the link that he often knew was there blossomed into a bond.  It ignited and solidified, and he became aware of what Kirk was feeling and he could feel Jim’s amazement as he could feel every sensation Spock did. They came together, both of them crying out each other’s names both verbally and mentally.

They lay a tangle of lim bs for a moment before sleep overcame them both.

He awoke and for a moment he feared that it was some vivid dream, but he felt the faint vibration of Kirk’s thoughts and sensation of contentment, even as Kirk slept in his arms . He marveled at the privilege he felt to hold him so closely. Spock gently pressed his chin against Kirk’s head still not fully able to process the multitude of emotions he had experienced and continued to experience over the past few hours. 

Kirk stirred beneath him and opened his eyes, meeting Spock’s full of love and trust.

They kissed gently and broke apart.

Kirk looked at him knowingly. “Are you happy?”

“That word is inadequate. Until tonight I have never known such joy.” He paused thinking of how much effort Kirk had put into learning phrases in Vulcan.

“What?” Kirk asked Spock, picking up on the unspoken question in Spock’s eyes.

“How long have you desired this?”

Kirk laughed. “Really consciously desired it? Since Vulcan. After everything T’Pring did to you, I’d kept hoping that later that evening you’d come to me and beg me to let you fuck me.”

Spock felt his arousal begin to return at Kirk’s words. Kirk continued. “I began to research everything I could find. Not an easy task.” Kirk smiled. Spock could only imagine how difficult it must have been for Jim to have found ways to research Vulcan courtship, and bonding rituals.

Kirk continued. “I’ve been dealing with these feelings for a while. At first, I was certain that it was never going to be reciprocated. And I’d come to terms with that. But, every once in a while, you’d lean into my arm around your shoulder or you’d grab my wrist and I’ve had hope.” He smiled. “But when you held my hand while I was trapped in Janice’s body, you really held my hand. I could feel some of your own feelings when our fingertips touched. And I had a hunch that deep down you felt the same way I did.”   
  
He brought his fingers back to Spock’s and as their fingertips touched in the Vulcan fashion, the emotion and desire flowed between them. As they began kissing in the human fashion, Spock decided that he really owed Janice Lester a very big thank you. Not that he’d ever go tell her it, but he did appreciate what her nearly deadly efforts had done for his and Kirk’s relationship.


End file.
